A Learning Experience - Planets
by Sal The Happs Dude T3T
Summary: It's about the Vocaloid 8 peeps talking about the PLANETS in our solar system. (By the way, if there's any mistake in the story, I'm sorry about it, at first I wrote this in Micro Word and indicated the characters by colour coding, because I only put the speech in. So if you see e.g. 'Len: "Banananas.', please tell me about the ' " '. Thx)


**A Learning Experience - Planets**

Kaito: How much do you know about planets?

Gumi: Hmm… can we beat up people there?

Kaito: Eh… No.

Gumi: Well, then it isn't that important.

_Kaito: You call beating up people important?_

Rin: How many planets are there in our solar system?

Luka: There are 8 planets in our solar system. There's one more that not all people call a planet, though. So, whether there are 8 or 9 of the planets depends on what a person thinks.

Miku: So… what are the names of planets?

Len: They are Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune!

_Kaito: And slow once more…_

Gakupo: And also Eggplant planet!

Meiko: Nobody cares about your made-up planet, idiot.

Gakupo: Why is Meiko so meanies?!

Rin: Gakupo, just ignore her. Eggplants are more important than that.

Gakupo: Okay!

Miku: So what are some interesting facts about planets?

Gumi: One thing is that maybe in the future we can use them to beat people up.

Rin & Miku: Yup, yup!

Kaito: … Eh…

Luka: How about answering to Miku's question? One fact: Mercury is the closest planet to the Sun and is one of the hottest planets in the Solar System, but it may contain ice. Mercury slowly rotates around the Sun, exposing all of its sides to the Sun's rays, so it seems hard to imagine where the ice could remain solid. Scientists speculate that the ice is located in craters near the poles of the planet. These craters are deep enough and close enough to the top of the planet to keep the ice out of direct sunlight1.

Meiko: Also, ever since canals and canyons were discovered on the planet's surface, the search for water on Mars has been ongoing. Scientists have discovered water on Mars, although it does not come in liquid form. This discovery was first detected by the NASA's spacecraft Odyssey. In 2008, the presence of water on Mars was confirmed by the NASA's Phoenix. The Phoenix Lander collected samples of what was later determined to be water ice2. Though I wonder if there could be sake though…

Kaito: Of course there isn't. Oh, and even though Mercury is the closest planet to the Sun, Venus is the hottest planet in our Solar System. The thick atmosphere around Venus traps the heat from the Sun, kinda a greenhouse effect, and retains it. The heat is trapped thanks to the sulfuric acids and carbon dioxide which are compounds that help to trap heat in the atmosphere. The temperature on Venus is about 465°C. Venus's extreme temperatures and toxic atmosphere make it an unlikely place for the existence of life and ice cream. And if you want to travel to the Sun, Venus already makes it quite impossible. You'll already be melted there, anyway3.

Miku: Wow, that's quite the information. Wait a sec, pause for a bit. OH, FOR THE LOVE- I NEED TO WRITE THE DARN THING DOWN!

Len: Uh… can I… just… add on a bit?

Miku: … Wait a sec… uh… o… okay!

Len: I've heard that Uranus is the coldest planet in our Solar System even though it is the second furthest planet from the Sun, instead of the furthest. That distinction used to belong to Pluto, which was the ninth planet until it was called not a planet, but a dwarf planet. Uranus' temperature can drop to -224°C. Even though it is closer to the Sun than Neptune, it is colder than the furthest planet. Uranus' drastically cold temperature is a result of its core. Unlike the other planets, Uranus actually releases less heat than it absorbs from the Sun because its core is much cooler than the cores of the other planets.

Miku: … How do you people even remember all these? And Len, I thought you said 'a bit'? Seriously, you could actually have saved your time on leeks.

Kaito: Eh… no. I'd rather spend my time on knowledge than… eat… le-

Miku: Who cares. (It's supposed to be Who cares? but she just said it monotonously for more of the… effect, I think it's called.)

Gumi: One knowledgeable thing to know is that you may be able to beat more people up in the future!

Kaito: Stop it with your Beating-Up-People-Is Awesome philosophy!

Gumi: It's not a philosophy, it's true!

Kaito: Who cares?!

Gumi: Lamer than Miku's…

Rin: Yeah, yeah…

Miku: So lame!

Kaito: You DO know I can hear you whispering all that!

Gumi: I'm surprised that he's so lame! No wait, I'm actually not, I already knew he was this lame in the first place!

Kaito: Shut- ARGH!

Gakupo:Another fact is that there are Eggplant PLA-

Meiko: Shut up with your stupid useless eggplant world.

Gakupo: Why Meiko so the meanies!

Rin: I already told you eggplants are better than worrying about this. Here, eggplant.

Gakupo: Yay!

_Luka: … Changing his mind really quickly…_

Meiko: Sake seems like a good thing to drink at the moment…

Luka & Kaito: No.

Meiko: … *sigh*

Gakupo: Eggplant dance! Eggplant dance!

Len: How did the subject of planets turn into this?

Miku: Who knows, Len-len…? Who knows…

Len: Uh… o… kay.

Gumi: I feel like beating up somebody already.

Luka, Len & Kaito: No.

Rin: So… anymore things someone wants to share?

Gakupo: Me! Ju-eggplant-ter is the largest planet in our solar eggplant. More than 1300 E-ggplant-arths could fit inside it because it is so big! At the centre of Ju-eggplant-ter is a eggplant core, slightly bigger than E-ggplant-arth but weighing about 20 times more. Also, there are many eggplants circling around Ju-eggplant-ter! Four of these eggplants are bigger than Eggplant-to4.

Kaito: ...I am half amazed and half annoyed.

Rin: How are people going to even know what you are referring to?

Luka: If you want to say all those, at least make it understandable.

Miku: Seriously, you expect me to write all that 'eggplant'-y stuff, Gakupo?

Gakupo: Yes!:)

Miku: *sigh*

Len: Um… does this mean that we have to do some kind of ending thingie?

Gumi: Can I beat you up after this?

Len: No.

* * *

Rin: I hope you have learnt something today!

Len: Well, unless you already know all this…

Miku: You're quite smart! But That doesn't mean people who don't know this aren't smart. You all got to learn something new! (Or old, if you have been taught many times, but just keep on forgetting)

Luka: We would like to thank all readers…

Kaito: … for reading this…!

Gumi: … Lame!

Meiko: Happy new year! (Even though it's already the month of Feb) You lucky fellas who get to drink sake!

Gakupo: Eggplant dance! :D Eggplant dance! :D

~~~

Thank you~ below are the things that I got help from! :D

Sources:

1, 2 33415/interesting-facts-about-the-planets/

3 Learnt during science class on the 14th of Feb! :) (With some help from the same source of 1 and2)

4 .

15 & 16 Feb 2013!


End file.
